


Ribbon Candy and New Memories

by alafaye



Series: 2016 advent challenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:18:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Clint's got a secret stash of ribbon candy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this covers day 2 at [adventdrabbles](adventdrabbles.insanejournal.com), old fashioned candy; see the photo [here](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/mini-ribbon-candies_zpsz6a28jud.jpg.html). And let's make this day 2 of the [adventchallenge](adventchallenge.livejournal.com). Fun fact: when I did a stage play of "It's A Wonderful Life" (which is done as a radio play type), the suggestion for ice on a sidewalk was to crush up ribbon candy.

Bucky yawned as he walked into the kitchen, scrubbing the back of his head. He was shirtless, wearing black pants, and without socks. Clint licked sugar off his finger with a smirk. Good thing he hadn't gone down to the communal kitchen; he stood a chance of getting Bucky back to bed now.

"Morning," he said, drawing Bucky's attention.

Bucky blinked and shuffled over. Clint tilted his head and Bucky obliged by kissing him. "Morning," Bucky said. He licked his lips. "Candy? This early in the morning?"

Clint shrugged and broke off another piece of the ribbon. "It's December. It's like... A month of Halloween, okay? There's going to be candy everywhere. Or cake. Or brownies."

"Just one month long sugar high, huh?" Bucky asked, leaning against the counter.

"Hey, there are a lot of small parties that happen this month and there is always some sort of desert like treat," Clint told him. "It's a fact. Even SHIELD wasn't immune -- seemed like every other day, someone was bringing in something."

Bucky broke off a piece. "And you're hiding it up here instead of sharing because?"

Clint bit his lip, little sheepish. "I normally do share, but this stuff? Bruce accidentally put a plate on a box and it sounds like ice cracking."

It took Bucky a moment, but he got it. He sighed. "So secret stash of ribbon candy. Makes sense. I don't mind not sharing -- I haven't had this stuff in years. I didn't know they still made it."

"I've got a few more boxes," Clint said. "I could be persuaded to share some."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah? What'll that take?"

"Well. It starts with us skipping team breakfast..."


End file.
